Operation:10 Things
by Kittypride16
Summary: May is depressed because she likes Drew and he doesn't even notice her. Her two best friends, Misty and Dawn convince her that all she needs to do is flirt. May has a magazine's 10 steps to win Drew's heart. Contestshipping. Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping
1. The Magazine

Okay, I know I know. I am writing enough stories already…. But this one just sounded really fun. This is going to be Contestshipping and all in good fun… and fluff. So without further ado, let's begin.

* * *

May sat at her desk staring out the window. Her undone homework sat idle in front of her, and her phone continually vibrated from a missed text. She didn't notice them though. She was too lost in thought to notice anything at the moment. The only thing in her mind right now was Drew; the green haired boy in her class which she had liked for a few years now.

"What are you doing May?" Dawn asked. She, of course, just barged in like normal with Misty close behind. May gasped lightly and looked at her friends. She couldn't help but feel slightly cursed being left out of the ability that her two friends possessed… the ease to find people. No matter how hard May tried it seemed impossible for her to be and stay loved. It was easy for Dawn who was naturally outgoing, perky, and pretty. She just walked up and by the time you blinked a boy would be there to say something to her. For Misty it seemed just as easy, it was all about her confidence. As soon as she opened her mouth she commanded the room… and when she didn't, the whole room was in danger. However, May… May felt plain, she didn't have any real noticeable traits… not only did she act ordinarily, but she also looked the part. How would she catch the eye of someone like Drew?

"Hello?" Misty called. She snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face, hoping to get her attention. May shook her head to get back to reality; where her friends were waiting for her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," she admitted. "What up you guys?" she questioned. She looked at both friends. Misty was standing in front of her face, while Dawn was sprawled across the bed as if it were her room.

"Nothing," the both chimed in unison. "What about you? What are you thinking about?" Dawn asked. She then sat up to give her long time friend her full attention.

"Nothing… just boys," May answered. She then got up and made her way to the closet and slipping on a red pair of flip flops. Dawn and Misty shot each other knowing glances behind her back.

"Just boys, huh?" Dawn mocked. Misty rolled her eyes but chose to ignore her friends remark. Misty then laughed.

"Boys, yeah right. We all know that the only boy May pays attention to is Drew," she taunted. May blushed slightly and stuck out her tongue. She acted so childish some days, but she didn't feel bad… she matched her two friends perfectly. They all let out a laugh as they exited the house and headed into the car. Once inside May's red beetle they headed to the store, for the candy they needed to watch the movie with.

"What were you thinking about boys again?" Dawn asked. She then stepped out of the car and walked confidently beside her two friends awaiting May's answer.

"Nothing important, just about how they never really notice me," she scoffed. Dawn and Misty both rolled their eyes. This wasn't the first time they got this speech from May. "You know," May continued while grabbing a bag of gummy worms and heading to the check out with her friends in suit. "I think that I am just supposed to be un-datable for the rest of my life," she finished sighing.

"Oh come on, you are pretty and Drew would like you if you ever made a move," Dawn encouraged.

"Make a move?" May questioned. She then looked ahead exasperated by the older lady ahead of them who only had a few groceries left to be scanned. "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

"What does she mean? Come on May, she means flirting… you really don't expect Mr. Perfect to come without you even making an effort do you?" Misty asked. May shrugged. "Well no, he won't. You know what you need to do, you need to flirt with Drew," Misty claimed. Dawn nodded her head in agreement and May stood there pondering the advice.

"I don't know how to flirt," May admitted. The two girls sighed as they watched their pathetic friend look even more depressed than before.

"How about we find you some help!" Dawn exclaimed. Before Misty and May could ask what she was talking about Dawn grabbed a magazine off of a nearby shelf. The main article read, "10 Greatest Flirting Tips". She then threw it on the check out belt and paid for it on the way out.

"Dawn, you know things like this never work," May whined. Dawn just shrugged and turned up the radio. One car ride, one True Blood episode, and several candy packets later Misty and May stood at the door waving bye to their brunette friend.

"Oh I almost forgot," Dawn chimed. She then tore out the two pages with the steps on them and then ripped the big one that said number one off.

"Wow you are destructive," May laughed. Dawn just shrugged and handed it to her. Misty looked at the big bold lettering in May's hand… it read: "Make Eye contact. Eye contact is one of the easiest methods you can use to flirt with your date and it can be plenty of fun too. The knack is to not end up staring at them for too long. Instead go for a sneaky glance that lasts a couple of seconds, and then look away. Repeating this, perhaps with a smile or two along the way, can gain their interest and help let them know you're flirting with them and interested in them." May glared at the instructions and then back to her friend.

"Don't start with me… you were the one complaining, I am just trying to help. Now, tomorrow you do what that sheet of paper says, and then I give you number two. We will keep this up until we get to ten. Now when it works, you are going to love me," Dawn explained.

"When it doesn't work?" May questioned. Dawn shrugged and then climbed into the driver's side where Misty was waiting.

"If it doesn't, then you will still love me forever," she answered. "Later May, see you tomorrow," she hollered eagerly out the window. May waved and then headed back inside… tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Alright you guys, so what did you think. Please tell me in a review. I look forward to hearing your responses!


	2. Teenagers

Okay, I can't believe I got such a huge response. So now this is chapter two since you all have been waiting for it. I thank you guys for reading.

* * *

May walked into the classroom and sighed. There was Drew, two rows in front of where she sat. As she watched to her seat she watched him… talking, talking, more talking. It was so dreamy… if only he were actually talking to her. If only he actually talked to her ever. Once seated, she turned in her chair to meet Misty's gaze. She then slammed the crumpled piece of paper onto the desk in front of her. "I can't do this," she sighed.

"Can't do what?" Misty asked frowning. May usually came to school in a good mood. She picked up the slightly abused piece of paper and read it. "Make Eye contact. Eye contact is one of the easiest methods you can use to flirt with your date and it can be plenty of fun too. The knack is to not end up staring at them for too long. Instead go for a sneaky glance that lasts a couple of seconds, and then look away. Repeating this, perhaps with a smile or two along the way, can gain their interest and help let them know you're flirting with them and interested in them." Misty held back a giggle as her friend glared mercilessly at her. "Sorry, it is just the way you are looking. Just try it."

"Try it when?" May asked. Her face heated up as she thought of looking at Drew in the eye and trying to appear as normal and calm as possible.

"Try it right now," Misty urged. May took a deep breath and then began to stare at Drew. Once he turned May's eyes got wide and she continued to stare... and continued to stare… and continued to stare. Drew continued to stare back first with a smile… then blankly… and finally frowning. And that was it, and then he turned around. Misty trying her hardest not to embarrass her friend got up and headed outside. Just after the door shut it opened again and May got a clear view of her friend laughing loudly. She sighed but forced a smile to her friend Dawn who was walking in.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked. She sat down taking Misty's old seat. Not as if May really cared for Misty at the moment anyway. May once again slammed down the piece of paper. Dawn smiled wryly at her friend. "Hey, it is your first try, try again," Dawn encouraged.

"Dawn, it won't work," May cried. She then smooth out her thigh length red skirt and slammed her head down on the desk,, on top of the crumbled paper. Dawn rubbed her back.

"Maybe you just need an example, here let me show you," Dawn said. She too took a deep breath. Misty silently slipped into the room on the other side of Dawn. Dawn then began to stare at the plum haired boy in the corner. Paul turned seconds later almost as if he felt her gaze. Once he turned and looked at her Dawn smiled. After a few seconds of eye contact she broke it and turned back to her friend. "See?" she asked. May's mouth fell open in awe, she made it look so easy. And both girls knew exactly how Dawn felt about Paul... almost exactly like she felt about Drew; only she wasn't as hopeless. Misty clapped.

"He is still glancing back at you?" Misty noted. Dawn smiled widely, while inner-ly cheering her bravery.

"You just made it too easy," May sighed. Both Misty and Dawn giggled and turned to the professor as the class started.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Dawn asked. She then revved the engine once May was buckled in.

"Well I thought I had done better, although in P.E. he asked me if I was feeling ok. I think he was weird-ed out," May admitted. Both friends giggled.

"He actually asked you what was wrong?" Misty asked. As soon as May nodded, the girl ruptured into fit of giggles.

"Shut up Misty," May scowled while throwing an eraser at her. Misty eagerly threw it back and it continued until Dawn slammed on brakes.

"No throwing in the car, I can't pay attention!" Dawn yelled. Both girls stopped but laughed anyway. "I swear you two act like three year olds. Anyway, don't worry about it, two sounds easier," Dawn said.

"Really?" Misty and May asked in unison. Dawn nodded as she turned into May's driveway. Here we are, safe and sound. May smiled and thanked the girl.

"Hey wait!" Dawn called to her right before she opened the door. May ran back to listen. "Here you are, I wish you the best," Dawn said. She then pulled down her black shades and sped off onto the next road. May sighed as she examined the paper. "Number two… Lightly touch them. If you're interested in your dating and want to let them know, then lightly touching their arm, shoulder or knee is a good flirting technique to try. Do keep the touches nice and light at this point (you can move on to more intense touching at the next stage) and they should get the message that you fancy them." May glared at the road that her two friends both escaped on. She then grabbed her stuff and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I hate my life!" May yelled. She then slammed the door in her younger brother's, Max's, face. He just stood there and let the smile fade away.

"Teenagers," he mumbled. He then headed downstairs with the other members of their family.

* * *

Okay, review because you liked it… oh and review if you didn't like it, and tell me why. I will update this again as soon as possible. Thank you, and I am looking forward to your reviews.


	3. What Now?

* * *

Alright!!!!! Well this is chapter three…. That means three steps already completed. That means only seven chapters until the end… I am counting down. I truly have a new story in mind… and can't wait to start. =)

* * *

Misty checked her watch as she waited for her two friends to meet her in class. She had a good guess where they were; May was probably refusing to come out of the bathroom and Dawn was probably making her. Just as she was about to look at the time again May and Dawn entered. May was frowning and slightly flushed, but Dawn looked chipper as usual. "What took you guys so long?" Misty asked. May put her head down trying her best to ignore Misty, and Dawn just laughed.

"Someone was hiding out in the bathroom," Dawn chimed out. May looked up and glared at her. If May wasn't such a sheltered girl afraid of getting in trouble Misty swore she could have imagined her shooting a bird at their bubbly friend.

"Come on May, it isn't that bad. Just touch him and say good morning… then touch him again later and ask how he is doing…. And touch him once more just to pretend like you lost something," Misty advised.

"Easy for you two… you guys are just watching," May growled. Misty and Dawn both chuckled.

"You want me to give you another example?" Dawn questioned. May shook her head.

"Nope, that would just make me feel a lot worse when I see how easily you do it, and just as easily watch myself fail," May replied. Dawn smiled at her. She then reached up and pulled off May's bandana.

"Hey May… your bandana is missing," Dawn concluded. Misty just laughed at the stupidity. "Why don't you go ask Drew if he has seen it," Dawn finished. May growled but got up anyway. She walked past the first two desks with ease. Now there was only one desk in between Drew and herself. She took a deep breath and then closed the small gap. She then hesitantly tapped Drew on his shoulder. Drew turned around, his green bangs falling slightly into his eyes. May inwardly gushed and then decided that it might be a good time to talk.

"Um… D-Drew have you seen my um b-bandana?" she questioned. Her voice came out high and anyone could have told she was extremely nervous. Drew gave her a strange look and then moved his bangs from his eyes.

"You just let your friend take it," he answered clearly. It was the exact opposite; his voice was clear and confident. Misty started laughing again and ran from the door. She knew from the start that that idea was stupid. Dawn put her head on the desk embarrassed for her friend. May just stood there wishing she could disappear. She immediately turned around and fled to her seat. She then put her head down along side Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," May started. Dawn let out a grunt to ensure her that she was listening. "I can't do this," May groaned. Dawn then sat up and shook her head.

"That one was my fault. Try a couple of more times, and by the end of the day you will have him, promise!" Dawn exclaimed. May just groaned.

* * *

'Alright May, this is attempt number two,' she said to herself as she rounded the corner. She steadied her hand as she reached out and tapped Drew. He turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"So Drew," May started. She gulped once before continuing, "How are you feeling today?" she finished. Drew gave her another weird look before answering.

"I'm well, are you okay May? You have been acting strangely," he replied.

"S-Strange? Strange h-how? I-I'm n-n-not ac-acting strange," she stuttered out. Drew gave her a weird look and watched as she ran away.

* * *

'Alright, May three has to go better than two… nothing can go as badly as two. You just need to have confidence and pull yourself together,' she thought. She then rounded the corner to where Drew was eating lunch by a fountain. His friends were coming so May decided to ask fast and not have an audience. 'Alright, just lightly tap him,' she told herself.

"Hey Drew," she yelled. She then hit him hard on the shoulder sending him and his lunch off into the fountain. Drew flew up spitting out water and looked at the spot that May had just fled.

* * *

'This one will be easy, just ask him to help me figure out which goal is ours. We are on the same team,' May told herself.

"Hey Drew," she called. She then ran to his side of the field, unaware of the soccer balls whizzing past. This time she tapped him lightly. "Can you help me figure out which goal is ours?" she asked. Just as he turned to answer the ball hit him in the stomach and he fell to his knees.

* * *

'Ok, attempt four,' May told herself. She didn't even bother with a pep talk this time. She reached out her hand but Drew turned to face her first.

"What now?" He asked bitterly. May sighed and turned around starting for the car.

"Nothing Drew," she called behind herself. Her face red as she walked away in defeat.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Dawn asked. May glared at her and Misty burst into another fit of laughter. Dawn gave her friend an apathetic look.

"Just get me home Dawn," May growled. Once there May got out and slammed the door shut. A few minutes later she got a text message. "You will do better this time, no physical contact involved. 'Lean in towards them. If you're sitting or standing next to someone you rather like, then leaning a bit closer towards them is a useful technique to add to your flirting repertoire.

This doesn't mean moving right on in and cramping their space, but gently moving in closer as you talk to them – it's a great signal that you're interested and want to get close in so many ways!" May groaned and pressed the reply button.

"Really? Dawn? Really?" she responded. Just then Max walked in and May growled at him.

"I'll just come back later," he mumbled.

* * *

Lol this was a fun chapter to right, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Yes I know... I updated much faster this time. That is because all your wonderful reviews make me happy. (Hint hint... Long reviews make me even happier.) No pressure though XD.


	4. Brownies and Roses

Wow… back! It has been a long time, I just read part of the last chapter, and I remembered I needed to update. So here I am. Exams are over, expect updates like crazy!

* * *

May stood outside of the English room door and took two deep breaths. She decided last night that she was ready. She also went and looked online and it said that confidence was the key, and this time she was ready…or as ready as she could ever be. She gently pushed open the door and headed towards the empty desk next to Drew. She then took one final deep breath and turned to face him. HE looked at her questionable. Obviously deciding whether to talk or run.

"Hey Drew," May half way whispered. Drew gave her a smile and an awkward two finger salute. May offered a gentle smile. "Sorry about yesterday… I know it probably seemed weird," she admitted.

"Probably?" he asked. His voice was full of sarcasm. May flustered a little but remembered her confidence and put on another smile.

"Yeah, I know, very weird," she stated. Drew stared at her for a few seconds and then smirked. May giggled.

"Yeah, well I haven't gotten hit by a ball like that in a long time." He offered. Once again May giggled as Drew's smirk broadened.

"Hey Misty," Dawn squealed. She quickly grabbed onto Misty's upper arm and squeezed it tightly. "Look at May! Look at May! She is doing it, I knew she could!" she exclaimed. Misty smiled and the both began to observe their friend.

"Yeah, she is doing very well for her. I mean she is leaning in, making since, and she is even sincerely smiling. He seems to be smiling too," she noted.

"Yes, I know. I knew my plan would work. You guys should have more faith in me," she bragged. Misty nodded, it wasn't often Dawn got credit for ideas like this. "See, next is you and Ash," she informed.

"HEY! Don't get any ideas. My relationship with Ash is fine, we don't need your help. We are good friends as it is," Misty reprimanded. Dawn shook her head and drew a small heart on the paper in front of her.

"Who said friends? I know you want more, and Ash is too dense. Without my help you won't make it. I think first I am going to mix in some, 'How to get along without hitting the other person with a mallet' tips first though," Dawn responded. Misty quickly punched her in the arm as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Dawn and Misty raced to the car to see talk to May, but stopped dead in their tracks as they saw her leaning against the car talking to Drew. 'The tree,' Misty mouthed. She and Dawn crept over quietly behind it, which was just in hearing range.

"You know what Maple," Drew smirked. "Today wasn't so bad, we should hang out more often… at school I mean." May tried her best to hold back a nervous giggle as she smiled.

"Yeah sure, most definitely," she agreed. She had to consciously stop her head from bobbing up and down. He then walked over to the small rosebush beside the tree and handed the last red rose to her. May's cheeks heated as she accepted it. Without another word he began to walk away. May sighed as she pressed the rose to her chest. Today was definitely a good day. She then opened the door to the passenger's side of the car and buckled herself in. Within seconds her two friends were there to congratulate her.

"So, didn't I tell you it would work? Tell me I told you it would work!" Dawn squeaked. May began to look at the rose once more and nodded.

"You even got a present, and doesn't red mean love?" Misty added.

"Come on guys, it was the only rose left. I am sure he would have picked a yellow one if it were there," she defended. Both girls gave each other a knowing look.

"Well anyway, this is the perfect time to give you the next one. Misty reach in my book bag and get it, will you?" Dawn urged. Misty nodded and began to prod though her friend's belongings.

"Alright, here it is," Misty started. "'Smile at them! It sounds totally obvious, but it's easy to get knocked off course when you're trying to flirt with a hot man or woman. Whether you're sitting chatting to your potential new date, or gazing longingly at them across a crowded room, don't forget to smile at them. It's most effective if you manage to make eye contact at too – they'll know for sure that you're flirting with them.'"

"Hmm… that is too easy, I think you already did that one today," Dawn accused. May began to wave her hands in front of her defensively.

"Yeah, she it right Dawn. She definitely needs to take it slow. At least this can help her build her confidence," Misty interjected. May happily nodded.

"Fine, I see when I am out numbered. Humph, get out?" Dawn ordered. She then tilted her nose in the air while holding back a grin. May looked in front of her and noticed her house.

"Fine!" May yelled. She then snatched her book bag out of the car and headed for the front door. She then turned and smiled to her friends who were waving good bye. Once inside she took off her shoes and headed through the kitchen to her room.

"Hey May, mom left us both a brownie… can I eat yours?" he asked. He quickly looked back to the tv expecting a harsh response.

"Sure thing," May called. She then climbed the stairs and shut the door to her room.

"First she is all mad and now she is actually giving up food. I want to stay in middle school, high school seems confusing," he admitted. He then shrugged and grabbed the remaining brownie and devoured it while watching an episode of Bamboo Blade.

* * *

Alright, I hope you like this chapter. Yes, I realize I spared May… no I am not losing my touch. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Oh and note the Bamboo Blade reference! That show is AWESOME! If you haven't watched it, go to FUNimation and watch it now. You won't be disappointed.


	5. I Skipped to Ihop

Sorry, I know it has been forever, but I found a new anime. Once I start watching them I can't stop until they are over. So between getting home from my vacation and now, I have watched a total of 76 episodes! Yup, Hikaru no Go is completely awesome, and now I am learning to play go on an online site. I know, it isn't a good excuse, but it happens. Hey, if anyone knows some good anime let me know, I would love to check them out, okay?

* * *

May waltzed into the classroom. Today she was wearing a plain black polo shirt and her favorite pair of jeans that had rhinestones trailing the sides. She smiled and he two friends and took the desk between them. "How's it going?" she asked cheerfully. Misty gave her a thumb up as Dawn sighed. "What's wrong Dawn?" May asked her younger friend. Dawn immaturely replied by sticking he tongue out. Misty giggled. "What?" May asked looking between the two of them.

"Dawn is jealous. She had a feeling that the cards would help, but now you are closer to getting Drew than she is to getting Paul," Misty explained. May laughed and Dawn bruited some more.

"It was my stupid plan, but it doesn't work for me. I think magazines are stupid, I am not buying anymore for the rest of my life!" she exclaimed. Both her friend burst out laughing and she eventually joined in. "I guess I should be happy for you though, you have liked him for forever," she admitted. May nodded.

"Yes Dawn, thanks to you I would grow into the old lady that went her whole life without a kiss or a date," May replied. The girls continued to laugh.

"Oh my, look Misty. Some strange boy with green hair is calling May over," Dawn teased. May looked up and sure enough Drew was at the door motioning for her to come out. "Maybe it is just me, but isn't he supposed to be in this class. You know there is only two minutes before the bell," the blue haired girl reprimanded. May shot her a wryly grin before standing to make her exit.

"Remember to smile!" Misty voiced. May turned and smiled as the door shut. "I hope she realizes I meant to him," Misty teased. The two then continued to laugh.

"What's up Drew?" May asked. She was now standing a few feet from the door but Drew insisted on making her walk further.

"Nothing, I just thought it would be a good day to skip," he replied. May's eyes got wide.

"Skip? Me? No Drew, you got it all wrong, I have never skipped anything in my life," she responded. The intense aura from her nervousness could have practically made a cloud. Drew tsked her as shook his head.

"Fine, you can go back. I mean I'm not stopping you," he replied. May took a few steps forward before looking back at her classmate. "Even if you are late and going to get detention when you do." he finished. May's mouth fell open. She hadn't even considered that.

With a deep breath she turned back to Drew. "What do you have in mind?" she questioned. He smirked and proceeded to lead her to his car. May took a deep breath as they drove off campus.

"The worst part is behind you, you know." Drew said. It should have been a question, but it was a clear statement. "Don't worry, I will have you back by 2nd period," he stated. May nodded as she began to listen to the music. It was on low, but she could tell it was the All-American Reject, although the title escaped her for the moment.

"You never told me where we were going," May stated. Drew just laughed as the car came to a halt.

"Don't need too. You would have known if you were paying attention," he teased. May opened the car door to see they were in the Ihop parking lot. She followed Drew inside as they got seated. The entire time she had the strangest look on her face. "What, I didn't have breakfast," he offered.

"That's not it, I forgot my purse," May admitted. She had left the classroom to see what Drew wanted but didn't bother to take anything with her thinking she would be right back in.

"Hey, I wouldn't make you pay after I got you to come with me, that isn't my style," Drew replied. He then flicked his bangs causing May to smile.

* * *

The hour went by quicker than expected. As promised May was back in school and the day was over before she noticed, she was too busy replaying that one hour in her head over and over. The girls all sat quietly in front of her house.

"So what happened?" Misty finally asked. May shook her head and took off her seatbelt. This was a day meant only for her diary.

"Did you guys kiss?" Dawn questioned. May just shut the door and entered her house…. They couldn't get it out of her if they wanted to. Once in her room she touched her lips… and the feeling came back to her. Before she could even reach for her diary the phone flashed with a message.

"Fine don't share, number five: Keep walking by. If you're trying to flirt and attract the attention of a stranger, then a great way of sending out those essential flirting skills is to keeping walking if it means going out of your way to walk past, make the time to do so. Eventually the lucky man or woman won't be able to help but notice you're there!"

* * *

Alright, chapter is over. I will get back to this as soon as possible, but remember, I have school. Please review. Oh yeah, and remember those animes! Bye!


	6. Invitation

Okay, so I have been MIA recently. Don't worry I am still here in spirit though. So while I have been gone, I have been watching the 3rd season of Kyou Kara Maoh recently. I swear if you haven't seen that don't call yourself an anime fan. That goes up there with the Ouran awesomeness. Then again I guess it depends on what genre you like. Anyway, back to the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

May smiled as she walked into the room. The truth was… now she was no longer afraid to do any of her dares. In fact, she welcomed it. It was a way to get Drew to notice her; in fact it was a way to get anyone to notice her. Lately she had become so much more confident. She looked over to where Drew was sitting on the other side of the room and made her way over. Without saying anything she snatched a tissue from the nearby desk and began to head back.

"Hey May," Drew called. May had to admit her heart fluttered softly just by hearing her name called by him. She turned around and smiled and gave a shy wave. He grinned and then flipped his bangs causing May to stare. "I was just wondering what you were doing after school?" he questioned. Dawn and Misty watched the two of them dumbfounded. If they didn't know any better, they would assume that they were a couple.

"No--- Oh wait, I have to be tutored," May admitted shyly. Drew frowned before leaning the chair on its back two legs.

"Really? What subject?" he asked nonchalantly. May weakly pointed to the calculus book on her desk. Drew flipped his hair once more before rolling his eyes. "Something easy like that huh? I took that two semesters ago. Got an "A"," he bragged.

"Two semesters ago? Calculus?" May gasped. Drew just nodded, the impressed look May was giving him was definitely going straight to his head. "You must be like three years ahead of the class, how did you do that?" she inquired.

"Just naturally gifted I guess. You know, if you want I could tutor you tonight," he offered. He then swiftly shut his eyes awaiting the "yes" he was sure to be given.

"Where?" May questioned. "Are you going to stay after school just to help me?" May watched as he began to press his foot off of the desk in front of him, still while on two legs.

"No way, I wouldn't stay here if they paid me. You could come by my house though," he responded. "Unless if you are scared… you do seem like the type who has never been to a boy's house before," he shot. May's face turned red with anger and embarrassment as the whole class turned to face her.

"I--I can if I wanted to," she stuttered. Drew cocked an eyebrow towards her. She then exhaled slowly and tried to make a quick recovery. "I can, and I will Drew. You just wait! I will come tonight, and you better be as good at math as you brag to be!" she hissed. She then grabbed a blank sheet of paper out of May's notebook and scribbled her number on it. "Text me the directions," she ordered. She then slammed the paper onto Drew's desk causing him to lose his balance and tip over backwards. The class erupted into laughter as Drew pulled himself off of the floor. His face tinged with red. May on the other hand didn't bother to laugh but instead exited the room. Misty and Dawn followed short behind.

"Well that was funny," Misty commented. She then giggled at the site of her friend leaning on the wall beside the door. Her face was red and she was sweating.

"Well you looked much better in there. At least you know you can perform under pressure," Dawn noted. May groaned and looked up at her two friends.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she questioned. Dawn and Misty both shrugged as they shared knowing looks with each other. This was going to be big, and their friend was now beyond their expectations and their help.

"Just have a good time," the two chimed. Just as the words left May's phone went off. She opened the phone to see the unknown number, but she opened it anyway. As she feared it was nothing less than the directions to his house.

"Was it Drew?" Dawn questioned. May just nodded and hid her face in her arms. The day was going so well before this too… how would she be able to survive alone with her and her crush staring at each other.

"Misty… if my mom calls I am at your house, ok?" May grumbled.

"Hey, tonight would be the perfect time to do this one," Dawn said. She then shoved her phone into May's face.

"Step #6: Play with or flick your hair. If you're a woman flirting with a man, and whether you've got long or short hair, you should make the most of the opportunity to play with your hair or flick your hair. It's a simple gesture to make, but twirling your hair in your fingers whilst casually looking over to your flirting target and smiling seductively can have the desired effect and gain their attention. If you're a woman with long hair, then you could also try letting your hair down and doing a wonderful and extravagant head shake along the way. Seeing hair cascading down can be a real head turner." May rolled her eyes as her two friends laugh.

"Hey, if you need any tips you can ask Drew about that too," Misty snorted.

"Yeah, he definitely has that down," Dawn added.

* * *

Okay, that seems like a great place to stop. The next chapter will be so much fun! I honestly can't wait. Anyway, please review. Oh and also if you have anything to say go ahead. I love hearing random thing… no matter what it is about. =D


	7. Rain, Rain

Okay, So I have been gone a little while… and then I got a review! It was like update…. So I decided I would lol. I had honestly kind of stopped getting on here, most of the stories I read either takes forever to get uploaded or they are over. That mean all of you need to start writing stories so I will remember to get on and write mine. XD. Well enjoy…

* * *

May sighed as the day finally came to a close. She rolled her eyes thinking about this morning. Where had all that confidence gone now, she wondered? She got to her locker and threw a few books in, minus her calculus and her history. Before she could turn around she felt her friend's excited presences. Why couldn't she have been that excited? Oh that's right; she had gotten herself into this mess.

"May are you ready? I am so excited for you!" Dawn chirped. May groaned as loud as she could to answer the younger's question. Dawn just giggled while Misty patted May on her back. "It won't be that bad, you do like him remember," she pointed out.

"She is right May, you even wrote a story in your notebook about something like this last year," Misty reminded.

"Wherever, that was so long ago… and it was a story! Stories aren't ever supposed to come true," May shrieked. Her two friends shook their heads as they led her to Dawn's blue convertible. "You guys, I so don't think I should do this," May squeaked.

"Oh no, you are not getting out of this, you already accepted. Plus, I already told Mr. Huber that you would have to cancel your study session. You don't want to fail his test tomorrow do you?" Dawn scolded.

"Why would you go and do something like that Dawn," May yelled. Dawn sighed. She understood her friend was nervous, but there was no need to take it out on her. On the other hand, she had cancelled on purpose because she knew how chicken her friend could be.

"He asked, I didn't want him to stay here waiting for you," Dawn lied. May threw her bag in the back seat and fell face first on it.

"Ok May, here are some things I want to make sure you know, "Misty started. Dawn rolled her eyes as she started the ignition. It was just like Misty to get all motherly on them. "First, don't drink anything he gives you, unless if you see him make it. Two, don't leave your cell phone anywhere… just in case you need to call for help. Three, if he touches you, kick him in the crotch. Fo--"

"Just have fun," Dawn interrupted. Both she and May were still sweat dropping from Misty's little chat.

"Misty, can I ask you a question?" May asked. Misty nodded eagerly. "What kind of boy do you think Drew is?" she asked. Her and Dawn broke into laughter. Misty's ears turned slightly red.

"I am giving you good and important advice. You know if you stop acting stupid, you can realize that this will help a lot," Misty responded. May took a deep breath when the car finally came to a stop in front of a large white house. Her friends put her out of the car and watched her as she headed for the front door. She eventually summed up enough courage to press the doorbell. Turning around she waved at her friends when the door swung open.

"Hello, can I help you?" A lady in a white apron asked. May had to keep her mouth shut. This really was like that story she wrote. Drew was rich and had a servant or butler or whatever, and right now it was actually coming true.

"I—I am here to see Drew," May stuttered. The lady nodded and opened the door. She then proceeded to give her directions to his room. May hastily climbed the stairs and knocked on the second door to the right.

"Hello?" a muffled voice responded. The door swung open before she could even answer. "May!" he exclaimed. He then quickly shut the door and reopened it a few minutes later with a shirt on. May stared at him with her face completely red. "Come in," he muttered. May entered the room and immediately became disappointed.

"Why is your room so small? Aren't you rich?" May inquired. Drew gave her a look as if she were crazy. "Don't look at me like that, I saw your maid," she responded. Drew smirked.

"Yeah, she comes every two weeks… sorry to disappoint you," he replied. May's face turned beet red.

"Well anyway, let's start." She said flipping her hair. Drew once again gave her an odd look but settled on the bed beside May with the book in between them. At first May was sitting on the edge of the bed two hours later she found herself laying comfortably on it, as if it was her room. She was now on her last problem and she was fully ready to quit math at any moment. "You know Drew, you are better than me like this," she admitted.

"I don't know if that is a compliment or not, because you suck," he replied. May swiftly kicked him in the side sending him off the edge of the bed for the third time that night. You could hear him laughing and he finally peaked up at May from the corner of the bed. May giggled. "Hey, are you hungry? I know I am," he replied. May nodded eagerly.

"I want pizza," May answered. She then flipped her hair once more while watching him walk for the phone.

"You know May, if your hair is itching that much I have some shampoo in my bathroom," Drew offered. May's face went red as she hurried raced inside and slammed the door behind her. That was very, very embarrassing. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Dawn.

_Give me the next one. _She sent it and waited impatiently for a response.

_Are you still there? OMG! Oh yeah… the next one…. __**Draw attention to your mouth. For both men and women who are learning to flirt expertly, drawing attention to their mouth can work wonders and be very seductive. It may something as simple as licking your lips, or running a finger along your lips. For women, they could apply lipstick or lip gloss, or suck from a straw in a drink. All of these actions will draw attention to the lips – those lips you so want to be kissed – and can positively influence your flirting success.**_ May's face paled as he read it.

_Can we skip?_

_Nope, but good luck. I would tell you maybe you should quit, but look outside. You would die trying to leave now! Ha ha… I am so happy. Rain, rain, stay today…. Thanks for coming out to play. Lol, lol, lol._ May quxikly shut the phone and looked out. Sure enough it was pouring.

* * *

Okay, that is the end of this chapter. Yes, I know, cliché of the rain, huh? Well I totally had a lot of things planned and I didn't want to bore you with school work. So yeah, next chapter continues from here. When you are done with this one review and tell me what you think will happen next.


	8. Not Pink, Blue

Ok, been a while, I really do miss this story. Well time for an update and once again, thank everyone that didn't say. Rain is so cheesy lol.

* * *

May walked out of the bathroom, drying her freshly washed hair. Yes, the reason she washed her hair was embarrassing, but it still felt good. When she got back to the room Drew sat on the bed with two plates of food.

"Yo," Drew greeted. May couldn't stop herself for giggling at a french-fry that was awkwardly hanging off his lips. "What?" Drew inquired. He then picked up one of the two plates and offered it to her. "I was hungry," he stated. May once again smiled before folding the towel and resting it on her shoulders.

"Thanks, I am hungry too," May stated. She then began to examine the burger. It looked like a turkey burger with Swiss cheese. "Odd," May admitted. She then ate a french-fry as well.

"What's weird?" Drew questioned. He then stole a fry off May's plate and ate it earning him another kick to his leg.

"Turkey burger with swiss… I mean, I only had turkey burgers with provolone," she admitted. She then tore a piece of the burger and slowly put it in her mouth. She tried to make sure that it missed her recently applied lip gloss. "That's good!" she exclaimed. Drew just smirked and flipped his bangs. "Well, we finished the homework… I don't think I can do anymore after that. I don't get why you even like this subject," May groaned. She then pushed her book off the bed.

"I don't necessarily like it, I am just good at it," Drew admitted. He then sat his empty plate on the desk. "That reminds me, you must feel really comfortable around me, huh?" Drew asked. A mix between a grin and a smirk surfaced on his lips. May put her finger to her lips tracing the while pretending to think.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked.

"I mean I told you to wash your hair, but you totally went ahead and took a 45 minute shower in MY bathroom," Drew responded. The smirk on his face was getting bigger. May simply shrugged, she knew that opening her mouth would be her downfall. "Not only that, but you didn't even lock the door. So you like pink panties, huh?" he stated. The cocky grin grew even bigger. May's face turned completely red at the accusation.

"Shut up Drew… you are lying. My underwear are blu-" May stopped mid-sentence. Her face was now completely red and her remaining frech-fries and sandwich lay on the floor. Drew fell to the ground laughing.

"You should see your face. You look just like that face I write in my IM. You know, zero, underscore, zero? "0_0"," she bragged. May took a second to regroup her thoughts and emotions before standing up and slapping Drew in the face. Then it was silent. DEAD silent.

"I hate you, Hayden!" May screamed. She then headed for the door.

"You are going to try to walk home in the middle of a storm?" Drew asked. He had his hand on his cheek and oddly enough all the smirking was gone.

"Yes! You know why, I would much rather be out there than in here with a mean, stupid, jerk like you," she screamed. She turned the door knob and went out to slam the door but it wouldn't shut. She looked to find Drew pulling back on the door.

"Really, May? I am the horrible person? You are the one who is clearly trying to test some stupid magazine on me," he yelled back. May stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Yeah, how long was this supposed to last? He asked. He then held up the magazine. It was the same one Dawn had brought a little over a week ago.

"Well…what happened was… I mean…" May stuttered. "Where did you get that?" she finally questioned.

"My cousin left it on the kitchen counter; I just found it this morning. So what does this mean? Do you actually like me or not?" Drew asked. May looked down at the floor nervously.

"Of course not, why would I like someone like you?" she replied. Drew stared at her for a few seconds longer and May finally looked up to meet his eyes. Drew then let go of the door making it slam shut as it was originally intended. He then locked it before May could react.

"You know what, I think it's better you stay out there than in here anyway," Drew responded through the closed door. May didn't know what to say… actually she couldn't even form a word. She silently left the house and made a beeline for her nearest friend.

"Yo!" Dawn shouted. She then opened the door, hoping to hear about all of May's adventures. Instead all she could do was try to comfort the rain soaked girl.

* * *

Okay, that is the next chapter. Kind of short I know. I need you to review though! I am trying to figure out how many people are still reading my stories. I am thinking of stopping all my remaining stories as they are now. But I want to hear from you first. Let me know what you think and show me that you care with a review.


	9. Did You Hear?

Alright, thank you for making me continue this story. I was seriously thinking about stopping it, but between the pleas and threats I decided that might have been a bad idea. Plus… it only has one chapter after this anyway! Shame…

* * *

"Say ahhhh….," Dawn chimed. May's mouth opened into a small "O" and a spoon made its way into it. "See May, ice cream can cure anything, ya know?" Dawn enthused. May nodded non-committedly.

"Plus, it isn't so bad. I bet Drew is at his house now thinking of ways to make it up to you. That jerk, are you sure I can't beat him up for you?" Misty speculated. May shook her head and a smile graced her features.

"If you beat him up, how is he going to apologize?" May asked. All three girls giggled at the thought of a bandaged Drew, attempting to apologize.

"Well, I will just have to beat him up after he apologizes," Misty answered cheerfully. "Well hey, it is four in the morning. I think it is safe to say we should go to sleep so we can catch the bus in two hours," Misty informed. All the girls nodded and slipped into Dawn's queen sized bed.

* * *

"Ewww," Dawn blurted. The other two girls looked to her with sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong? And it better not be stupid," Misty snapped. She obviously wasn't a morning person. All the girls glanced down and noticed the big ice cream puddle on the rug. "Well this time, you will just have to wipe it off and keep going. We are so late," Misty said glancing once more at the clock.

"Made it," May sighed. She slung her bag to the floor and sunk into her chair. After a few seconds she looked up and noted the green hair boy was on the opposite side of the room today. It was weird because he always sat in front of her lately. She then overheard someone whispering.

"Yeah, I overheard Paul saying something about May trying to date Drew?" she whispered. The girl with red hair nodded back.

"I heard that, and I also heard he rejected her," the girl replied. Out of nowhere a added.

"Rejected her? I heard he told her that she was ugly and he wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on earth," she said. All three girls began to giggle loudly. May slowly turned and looked back and looked around. Everyone was looking and talking about her it seemed. Her face flushed red as she sunk even lower into her chair.

"May, what's wrong?" Dawn asked. She was obviously oblivious to the rumors that were flooding the classroom.

"I think…I think Drew might have told people about the other day," she shuttered. Dawn sighed and Misty rolled her eyes.

"No way he would do that, I mean he may be stupid but not that-" Misty was cut off mid-sentence as a girl with green hair approached the desk.

"Is it true that Drew told you that you were ugly yesterday at the park?" she asked. Everyone in the room got quiet and stared at May. May couldn't bring herself to answer, in fear that the tears now brimming would fall.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked. The whole classroom silenced even more as everyone's eyes fell on Drew. May was relieved but at the same time nervous. What would he do? What would he choose to tell them? She wondered.

"It was raining outside, who would be stupid enough to be at the park?" he questioned. An audible gasp filled the room as the whispered started again.

"Wait, so are you saying you didn't even see May yesterday?" the girl asked accusingly. Once again May held her breath as she tried her hardest not to make eye contact with Drew.

"Nope," Drew answered coolly. He then filled his green bangs and walked back towards his seat. "You girls are so stupid; even if I had been when May yesterday do you really think I would tell her something like whatever you have been gossiping about? I mean, who do you think I am?" he asked. All the girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I knew this was the most stupid rumor ever. Drew is way too nice and charming to do something like that." Everyone nodded in agreement as they finished lunch. May and her friends sighed at the close wall and May spent the rest of the period staring out the window. At the end of the day May grabbed her bag and began to head for the bus. As soon as the classroom door shut she noticed Drew leaning against the wall; he was flipping the keys to his car while staring at the bushes in front of him.

"Hey May, I need to talk to you. I will take you home today, ok?" he insisted. May nervously shook her head 'yes' and followed him to the car.

"What are we going to talk about?" she questioned. She slid nervously into the passenger's seat as Drew started the car. Unfortunately, he completely side-steeped the question to ask his own.

"How do you feel like stopping by TCBY on the way?" he asked. May looked at him nervously as he sighed and began driving. "It's going to be my treat," he said. May nervously tightened her grip on her cell phone as she sat in the eerily silent car. In all honesty, she was praying that someone would call or at least text her… she definitely needed a boost of confidence.

* * *

Alright, thank you guys so much for reviewing. I was so shocked when I saw all the reviews that I almost cried. Even if there are a lot of Pokémon fan fictions, it is nice to know that mine are appreciated. Anyway, there is only one chapter left. Then this story will be completed. I had an idea for a new story biut I am thinking I should work on the ones I haven't completed first. Thankx for the support and the final chapter should be finished within the month. Please Review :)


	10. TCBY

Okay, I know it has been a while, but I don't even know how long. My internet has been off all this time and it truly made me want to update even more than normal. Don't you hate when you can't do something and you want to do it… I think everyone should know that feeling. For example, I wish I could go to Japan and rewrite the ending to: Rival Battle Conclusion, Ash vs Paul. It was so stupid… I knew it was going to happen though. This is very sad day for all of us Paul lovers. Anyway, enough ranting… time for you to read:

* * *

May sat in the seat mindlessly tapping her fingers on her leg. It wasn't that she was bored, it was because she was nervous. She had been replaying the events in her head. It wasn't his fault that she was stupid enough to share the color of her underwear. The ride seemed to be taking so long… which was funny because May knew that TCBY was really only four blocks away.

STOP SIGN…

RED LIGHT…

GIRL IN GREEN SHIRT…

ANOTHER STOP LIGHT…

May knew it would only be a few more minutes until she completely cracked. Stupid underwear, stupid Drew, stupid guide to dating magazine, it was there fault, oh and Dawn's too.

"Hey Drew?" she started. She then noticed that they had just pulled into the parking lot. In May's mind that was one quickly eaten mint chocolate chip cone and a half a block of running to get to her house. Oh and in this case running didn't seem too bad at all. After placing their order and receiving the cones, courtesy of Drew, they proceeded to one of the corner tables.

"Alright May, it's like this. I'm sorry that I was inconsiderate of your feelings and I am sorry that I was picking on you. It was just that it felt so comfortable, ya know. I annoy you, you yell at me… I guess it just got a little out of hand, ya know?" Drew questioned. May nodded and continued to gulp down the ice cream ignoring her painful brain freeze. "I said I was sorry… can you at least react?" Drew asked. So much for keeping his cool demeanor but he just couldn't take the silence.

"Did you know my ice cream matched your hair?" May questioned. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, not even moving to catch the small drips of ice cream that was easing down their hands. May then slammed her head onto the table. That was past embarrassing. Then the thing she least excepted occurred. He began to laugh; May looked up to see his face a light red from gasping. "Shut up Drew!" she yelled. Instead of the quiet response she wanted, this only seemed to fuel his laughter.

"See, this is what I mean. I am just so comfortable around you," she stated. He chuckled a little more before catching his breath. "Ok, May, I am sorry…again. However I want to forget this argument. In fact, I want to forget it and look past it. May? Would you go out with me?" he asked. May instantly began choking on her cone. Drew came over and patted her on the back only putting her even more into a frenzy. After a little more frantic waving she knocked Drew's ice cream onto his shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped. He looked at her and then laughed.

"Yeah… somehow I think I am getting used to it," he mumbled. He then promptly went back to his seat on the other side of the table. "So what do you say?" he questioned. He looked down and began to dab his shirt with a napkin. He refused to make eye contact… he wanted to hear her answer. Unexpectantly, arms wrapped around his torso. Drew felt something wet hit his shoulder but didn't turn still waiting for the response.

"Drew, I would love too!" May said. She was trying her hardest to keep the tears out of her voice. This was it. This is what she had been waiting for all these years. It had finally come true.

* * *

It had been two months now and May grabbed her bag and headed for her room door. "Coming Drew," she yelled. This was the day, their day and every month on the 27th it would be. It may have seemed stupid to others, but in her opinion Drew and her anniversary dessert at TCBY was their new tradition. She looked once more in the mirror and then at the picture frame beside it. That was her favorite decoration. Inside a black frame was the edition, of their magazine. しゅりょう。

* * *

Okay, I know the ending was a little much, but I liked it, and I hope you did too. I will hopefully be back to updating everything soon, so whatever youdo, don't give up on me. Leave me a comment and let me know.


End file.
